night knight
by anaraz
Summary: if you could go to sailormoon's world would you help usagi with homework or be freindly to the lonely ami? but what if your actions will change the future? maybe you should stay back ? Kat a girl from our world and sailormoon fan will have to chose
1. Default Chapter

The beginning

Hello to all that not afraid to dream. If you read fanfiction now you can't tell who I am .If you read manga you can't see anything. Bat if you watch TV now you can say by my voice that I'm a young man, maybe 20 years old. You don't know who I am and you never meet me before. Or did you? I am going to tell you the story of young fighter that came from your world, your earth to another earth. Because she never belonged there in the first place. If my story will trigger your memory you will find the true about yourself in my message if not it will be another story that you read or watch. Enjoy brave dreamers. This is my story.

Diary

Today is Saturday 18 November it's 17:13 and I decided to write a diary. From where should I begin? My name is Katerina, but everyone calls me Katia. I'm 14 years old and I don't have brothers or sisters. I have many friends but only one true friend, her name is Anna. I love to tell stories. When I tell a story everybody listens. This gift of story telling I had since the day I remember myself. Most of my friends are gays but this is just because girls are boring.  
On the other hand boys are easy to manipulate. That fact I learned when I was 5 years old and since there boys hadn't changed much.  
My life is quite good, but boring. Until last week I believed that there is nothing that can surprise me about my life, but like in all good stories I was wrong.

Last week I met a blonde young woman with a hair style like Usagi's. She was about 30 years old and looked like Queen Serenity herself. She looked at me and started to come at my direction.  
I panicked, I froze and most important  
I COULDN'T MOVE!  
I just stare at her while she got closer. She smiled to me (or at me) and introduced herself:  
"Hello Katerina." She said it sweat but full of power voice somehow. "My name is Serenity. I…".  
"No!" I shouted "No you don't!" and I started to run as far and fast as I could.  
/What am I doing/ I thought / Whoever that was or whatever that was it could find you again! I will spend this night at grandpa's place and tomorrow I will talk with Ann. /  
Anna is my best friend for the last 8 years. I met her at the kindergarten she was my best listener.  
My favorite story was to tell her that I was one of the stars.  
Ann has brown straight hair, she is 167 cm and so thin that I would hate her if we weren't best friends.

On my way to grandpa's I saw Ann and I didn't have time to think of a way to tell her that her best friend is …  
is…  
is what?

"Kat, wait!"  
"Oh, Hay Ann." I tried to sound usual  
"I am happy to see you to."  
"Sorry, Ann. I'm in a bad mood."  
"NO! YOU KIDING" Ann said with smile.  
"Do I look like crazy?"  
"Yes." Ann continued to smile. And after good look at me she asked, "What's wrong?"  
"I don't know, Ann."  
"Are you in trouble?"  
"Yes"  
"What kind of trouble?"  
"I saw Usagi and she called me by my name ten minutes a go." Ann stopped for a moment and then continued to walk angrily  
"If you don't wont to tell me you don't have to."  
"Ann, look at me."  
I knew that I didn't look to well so I knew she would listen to me.  
She looked at me and said worriedly "Where are we going?"  
"To my grandpa. I'M going to sleep there and tomorrow I will go away."  
She looked at me with hurt and said "Do you really think that I …  
that I…" she couldn't finish.  
/Good work Katia/  
"I'm sorry Ann. I haven't meant to hurt you. I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm really…"  
"OUR bus, Kat. And it's o.k."  
"Thanks."

When we arrived to grandpa we were very tired so we went straight to bed. At midnight I felt something weird. I went to Ann's room and wake her up.  
"What the big idea?"  
"Don't you feel it?"  
"Feel what?"  
"Me!"  
Serenity herself stood there at her white dress.  
"KATTT!" Ann was in panic.  
"You must be Anna." Serenity started "I heard a lot about you."  
"From who?"  
"From Katerina of course" Serenity smiled.  
"I'm sorry to scare you like that, Katerina."  
"Who are you? And don't tell me that you are sailormoon because I won't believe it!  
Anna screamed at her.  
/Is she going to faint/ I thought.  
"So you know about me, I'm very glad that you already know me. Like you know I'm Tsukino  
Usagi or neo-queen Serenity."  
"And I'm the Mysterious Night Fighter!" I said  
/from where did I take that name/  
"Do you really think we believe you?" I said quieter.  
"I can prove this to you Mysterious Night Fighter." She spoke so calm and so sure of herself that I started to ask myself if she could be Usagi.  
"Why did you call yourself that name?" Serenity asked.  
"I don't know." I answered  
"You will, soon."  
"Kat is a sailor senshi isn't she?"  
"Don't be ridiculous" I said to Ann /say yes, please say yes, say I'm a senshi/ I wanted so much to be a senshi  
"I'm sorry but you aren't a senshi."  
At this words I felt like someone just smashed me. "You are the Mysterious Night Fighter" she said with pride.  
"I understand " Ann said "Kat is a fighter but she is not a senshi!"  
" You are right, Anna. You usually are."  
With that she smiled so sweetly that I knew Ann not regular girl herself.  
"Why did you come to me and not to Ann?" I asked.  
Serenity smiled at me "Your mind is as sharp as ever Mysterious Night Fighter. Anna has a special destiny as well but not here and not now."


	2. nigt knight 2

Hi please Review so I can know that you are reading! Tell what you think? Please!

Chapter 2

Hello brave dreamers. You came back. So you want to hear more of the story of the mysterious night fighter. So be it listen to my story. 

Diary

Today is Sunday 19 November or it would be if I was home but I'm not. Oh my diary what is going on? Am I crazy? Am I sick? Am I dreaming?  
Will I stop asking stupid questions?

Stop it Kat !

Well were should I begin?

Yesterday:

"I understand " said An "Kat is a fighter but she is not a senshi!"

" You are right, Anna. You usually are."

With that she smiled so sweetly that I knew An not regular girl herself.

"Why did you came to me and not to Ann?" I asked.

Serenity smiled at me "Your mind is as sharp as ever mysterious night

fighter. Anna has a special destiny as well but not here and not now."

An looked at Serenity looked at me then again at Serenity and smiled. "I will wait for you Kat" An said what is going on I thought. Serenity smiled to her " You were always smart one An. Like my Ami. You will join her sooner than you think. Please be ready for that." "I will" answered An then I said the only intelligent thing I could think off "you mind telling me what are you talking about ?" An and Serenity looked at me and started giggle.  
"Well maybe not that sharp after all" said Serenity and giggled . "Was Kat that bad to you Serenity-sama " asked An "Why are you asking that An?" "Because you joking at her" "Like I said you usually right, not always" and she winked . "Let me guess she was pain in the . "AN" I cried "sorry, sorry" Serenity looked at me and said "well she was pain sometimes." "Yo will you two stop it." i cried again "I'm here you know" Serenity took my hand and whispered "And now is the time to go there" she smiled at me and added "You will be fine , trust me" and I did.

How can I describe what happened next? I'm not sure myself . I only know that one moment I look at Serenity and the next I look at myself or at least I would look like that if I was born a male.

I hope u like it. I need feedback ! People r u there? 


	3. Chapter 3

I'm lookig for a betta,please e-mail me if you are interested.

Silen: here is the next chapter

Mystery: I will think about it

Shipposister: thank you. I will look for a beta. Btw Kat is not a starlight, don't forget that she is not a senshi.

Yamimi: censors can be evil.

Chapter 3 – It must be a dream

Diary

How can I describe what happened next? I'm not sure myself. I only know that one moment I look at Serenity and the next I look at myself or at least I would look like that if I were born a male.

So here we were (wherever here is) I'm looking at him (whoever he is) and he is smirking at me.

I'm not sure how long we were like that but it was to long for my male double

"Are you planning to speak to me today Kat?"

"No" I answered, "I'm not speaking with hallucinations"

"To late Kat, you already did." He winked.

"So you admit that you are a hallucination?"

Oh that sounded so stupid.

So he laughed. The weird thing was that I laughed too.

"I'm not a hallucination, I promise. And if you don't believe me than touch me." He extended me his hand and I took it.

Well his hand felt solid and warm like any human hand, so I decided to believe him (for now).

"O.k. if you are not a hallucination, than what are you?"

He laughed at that for a moment and then his face turned serious.

"We don't have much time Kat, and I can't explain everything. I can't explain even a half of it."

He sounded really sad about that.

"So what _can_ you explain to me?"

"You are going to another Earth Kat. In this Earth magic is a daily reality and so are the Sailor Senshi.

But I'm sure you guessed that by now."

"Serenity called me the Mys-

"The Mysterious Night Fighter, yes I know. She called you that because this is how you introduced yourself to them."

"Introduced?"

"Oh sorry " he blushed "I meant to say that you are going to introduce yourself as the Mysterious Night Fighter. Anyway…"

Now I really was curious, so I asked again.

"Introduced?"

"Can't you leave it?" He asked angrily.

"No" I answered stubbornly.

"Fine" he sighed. "You know about Pluto right? She is not the only one that can see through time you know."

"You can see the future?" I asked in awe.

"You can say that."

"What do you mean I can say that?"

I know I know It was a long time since I post a chapter, and this chapter is very short . please be patient with me.

Thanks to my readers that left a review because of you I posted this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the misunderstanding here is the next chapter

to A Little Friend: I'm Smalvina from the aff. net Anaraz is a very good friend of mine. She had her Internet connection before me so I gave her my story to publish. She is my muse and now days she encourage me to write an yugioh fic with Kat and Anna . (What do you think about that?) Anaraz had some problems with and couldn't add a new chapter so she added a new story with the new chapter. The new story will be deleted soon.

to Kally Hikari W Tsukino : Thanks for the cake(lol).You should try to write your fic, I'm sure it will be fine.

btw: I'm looking for a beta, any volunteers?

chapter4:

"Kat please, you are going to awake soon and I still haven't explained you anything."

"So start talking."

"O.K let's see, you know that you are not very feminine right?"

Now I know that I could be gentler and I know that I prefer to spend my time with boys but telling me that I'm not feminine that's plain cruel!

So I hit him.

Well I tried to hit him, but he anticipated my hit and blocked it.

I'm not sure what exactly he did but one moment he blocked me the next I find myself on the floor.

"You are not trained Kat." He told sadly

"Ask of Mars' grandfather to train you."

I think I still was at shock from that spin because I didn't get angry with him for what he did and seriously considered his suggestion.

"Why not Mars herself or Jupiter?"

I really didn't want to spend my time with prevent old man.

"That way they won't recognize your style."

He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Make a girl fell like an idiot why not.

Wait a minute what about Reis' grandfather style .

"Won't Mars recognize her grandfather's style?"

He smiled to me or was it at me?

"You have your own style Kat; your training won't take it away from you"

"And naturally you already know that because you can see the future or something like that."

He smiled again

"Something like that."

"You know that you are annoying?" I asked with a smile.

He laughed.

"No, don't have a clue."

I know that this was a silly joke but we both laughed."

"You are going to awake at your new home."

He started seriously. "Pluto provided the house, background and some money.

"Wow, so how rich am I?"

"Don't spend too much Kat."

"I was only curious." I said innocently or at least tried so.

"Anyway, don't tell them about the anime/manga Sailor Moon, as Kat don't tell them their future, as Kat don't tell them you know them …

"Not so fast. What do you mean as Kat? "

He blushed

"Oh sorry, didn't I mention about your secret identity?"

"Let me guess, could it be the mysterious night fighter?"

He ignored my sarcasm

"It's your chance to be a heroine, Kat"

"But they don't need me." The moment I said that I knew it was the truth, after all I know their future.

"Don't believe everything you see on T.V. They are going to need your help. As the mysterious night fighter you are permitted to know them, to know their past and their future just don't talk about the anime or manga."

"Anything else?"

"Your necklace." He gave me a plain black necklace with brown ring on it. "You can transform with it. Also your bracelet." The bracelet was plain black with brown ring on it that reminded of a hand clock. "This devise will transfer you to the needed time."

"What do you mean needed time?"

"Your help won't always be necessary sometimes your bracelet will take you to the needed time sometimes you simply won't interfere."

That sounded simple, too simple.

"How do I…"

I never finished that sentence because suddenly I woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

Ri,Anna and Kat are mine don't steal just ask to use them!

to mae-E:thank you .

to Kally Hikari Weatherford Tsukino:Dear heart first was that yes or no? Second HOW DO I CONTACT YOU? If you want to be my beta you can send me email it's on the front page of my account.

Anna's room

Serenity looked at the shocked Anna and smiled.

"Don't worry An. Kat will be fine."

"I know." Anna answered "It's … well… "

"Your first time seeing real magic and to your best friend no less." Serenity offered

Anna only nodded.

"Magic is a part of you An. Like Kat you don't belong here."

"So were do I belong?

"That is for you to find out, An"

Anna looked at Serenity carefully and then started to laugh.

She tried to say something but the only thing that came out was:

"You do….he he he…..youd … heheheh… yo…."

Serenity apparently understood her because slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You are correct An, I'm not sure myself. Ri told us tha.."

Serenity stopped suddenly as a realization of her mistake hit her.

"Who is Ri?" Anna asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, An. " Serenity said quietly

"I can't tell you that."

"I'm not an expert on sailormoon like Kat is, but I'm quite sure that there isn't anyone with the name Ri in there."

"That because there isn't" Serenity answered.

"I should go now. Take care dear An ,we'll meet again."

There was a bright light and Serenity disappeared.

Anna looked at the empty space that was occupied by Serenity only a moment ago.

"O.K." Anna said slowly. "Maybe Kat was right and she was crazy, so as a good friend I went nuts as well."

Despite her calm voice Anna was anything but calm.

"Maybe we'll share a room in the mental hospital." Anna snickered at the mental image she got.

"Option number 2 is that we are both sane and really talked with a cartoon character. Option number 3 is that I'm dreaming. " Anna went to Kat's room and looked at her empty bed.

"Option number 2 it is." She sighed "I really prefer option number 3. Maybe if I go to sleep it will be o.k. in the morning. Hopefully I will stop talking to myself "

With that in mind Anna climbed into her friends' bed and went to sleep.

Long after that a fire ball appeared above Anna. The ball hovered for a moment above her and then entered her. A smile appeared on Anna's lips and she mumbled something that sounded like "guardian".

Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon is not mine. Katia, Anna and Ri are mine.

Sorry for the late update. Blame real life for the lateness.

Thank you all for your reviews please enjoy this chapter.

Kat's diary: I woke up suddenly. At first I couldn't understand where I was, but then slowly I recalled yesterday's events. Was it even yesterday?

"Good morning" said a calm voice.

"ahh good morning?"

I answered while turning in the direction of the voice.

Now I know that I should have expected something like this but how often do you see Sailor Pluto herself near your bed?

Answer: never.

What do you do when you see something like that?

Answer: scream as loud as you can for her to get out. So I did, and believe me I can be very loud.

She waited patiently for me to finish screaming at her while saying something about the Moon family, lungs and early deafness.

"I see you're feeling well"

She said calmly when I stopped screaming to get some air in me.

"No" I said

"Good. Can you get up?"

I stood up

"The shower is that way. I will lay your clothes out for you."

After the shower and the clothing, (which looked like Usagi's school uniform), I went to have some breakfast with my new friend.

By the end of the breakfast I was much calmer.

"Are you going to live with me?" I asked

"No" I saw the sadness in her despite her calm voice.

"I'm sorry, I forgot …"

"Don't be" she interrupted my apology. "We all have work to do."

I wanted to apologize again but she continued

"I will visit you from time to time."

A small smile appeared on her lips and I knew it was a time guardian humor.

"You know it probably sounds weird but I'm honored to meet you" I said while looking at my plate.

I looked up at her and she had a small smile on her face.

"Are you ready for your first day at school?" She asked seriously.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I'm ready"

On our way to school I noticed that Setsuna was watching something from the corner of her eyes.

Now when a regular person watching something in a not direct way it makes me curious about the person and the object of his observation and a time guardian is anything but a normal person.

I tried to find the thing that Setsuna was looking at when suddenly I found myself on the ground. While I tried to understand what just happened I heard a high voice above me saying something that sounded like an apology. At least I think that what it was because the person was talking very fast and with a very high voice.

I looked up and saw …


End file.
